


The Perfect View

by haikyuuobsessor



Series: TsukkiKage Week 2016 (Nov 26 - Dec 2) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: They just got a new place together and the move was exhausting until Tsukishima realized that the house has the perfect view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TsukkiKage Week: Day 4
> 
> Prompt: Home & Discovery

They huffed on the couch after spending around 6 hours rearranging furniture, deciding which goes where best to make the room looked more spacious and unpacking things from the boxes to where they belong. When you live in one place for so long, you forgot that you own lots of stuff and they just realized that as they kept on finding another box to unpack the minute they unpack one box. Did they pack these many boxes from their old house? Why do they need these again?

Both were still panting from the lifting and dragging and now they both just rest on the couch in their living room that didn't look like one with both empty and filled boxes scattered everywhere waiting to be put away. They wouldn't even dare go to their bedroom because the room was even more undone and trying to take a rest in there would just distract them being such a mess.

This was Kageyama and Tsukishima’s second move together. The first place they shared was a lived-in apartment that was enough to be considered as comfy and homey for the both of them as they were still in college. After they graduated they stayed there as Tsukishima landed an internship nearby and Kageyama continued his career of a professional volleyball player. A few years have passed since then, so they both make more money now and decided they needed a proper home together and with their shared income, they managed to buy a house next to a lake private from prying eyes since Kageyama is somewhat a celebrity now but still near the city enough that it doesn't take an hour for both of them to get to their workplace.

The house has five rooms which they had decided one of course would be their bedroom, another as a guest room, another as Tsukishima's study, the room at the basement would be occupied by a pool table, hoop, a bar, another set of TV and another one right now is an additional guest room but they kept it to themselves to convert the room into a room for young ones when they decided to raise a kid somewhere in the future. All of it sounds interesting until they had to move the furniture from their old place from one section of the house to another which turned out to be bigger than expected. They could just hire a moving company to help them with their furniture arrangements since they were more than able to afford it, but they wanted to have the _ultimate moving experience_ whatever that means and agreed on not hiring help and they were starting to doubt their judgment right about now.

After spending an additional three days rearranging and unpacking things, they had to admit that when they finished all the arrangements, the house need more things in it as their old shared apartment couldn't occupy many things that when they threw all of those things to their new place, the house still is relatively empty. And they need it fast considering that they already told their family, friends and coworkers that they’d be doing an open house in two weeks. They should've waited for them to settle down first before actually setting up a date but they were too caught up in the moment of getting a new house that neither were thinking clearly about it. They could just reschedule it, but thinking it through, maybe the open house is the push they needed to make sure that they actually work on the house as soon as possible. They listed all the things they needed and it turned out more than they could ever imagine and by the end of the day Kageyama just lied on their bed contemplating life about how hard was it to move.

“Hey, Yamaguchi told me about this interior designer that can be quite useful for us right now. And if you’re still going to tell me about that moving experience thing aga-

“Do it, I don't care about the moving experience. We’ve got plenty of it for the past week to last me forever.” Tsukishima just smiled at his husband who now had his eyes closed on their bed and the view was amazing. Well, there was the handsome male lying on top of their red satin bed sheets covering their king bed wearing a t-shirt not too tight nor too loose but enough to make him crazy just by looking at the shorter male. He watched as his chest move on par with his slow breathing indicating that he calmed himself down from all the heaving and cleaning they had been doing. But what's more amazing is how the sunset at the opposite of their bedroom’s balcony, reflecting the yellowish red light on the faired skin setter like in one of those model shots that can be seen in magazines. They had been together for almost 8 years but the setter still make his stomach filled with butterflies.

Tsukishima put down his phone which he took to read Yamaguchi’s earlier message and thought to give the designer a call that evening if Kageyama gave him the green light, but with the blue-eyed male splayed beautifully on their bed, his mission just changed. He crawled on top of Kageyama as the other male looked surprised by the sudden shadow looming above him and opened his eyes. When he saw Tsukishima with a smirk playing on his face that's far from innocent, he smiled.

“I’d asked what you're doing, but from the look on your face I’d know already.” Kageyama said as he plopped himself up a bit using an elbow and another hand grabbing Tsukishima by the back of his head to guide the blonde’s face to his as they connect their lips and they both elicit a delight moan on the contact. They had been too busy with other things this week that they actually forgot to take advantage of the vast space of now going to be known as their new home. With one swift move, the shirt that had him going insane a second ago was taken off and Kageyama’s bare body is displayed right in front of him, and something inside of him that felt like self-control snapped as he traced one finger across Kageyama’s chest and dipping lower, grinning when the male below him shivered from the touch. It’s safe to say that they were more than happy that they finished rearranging their bedroom before anything else.

Tsukishima woke up the next day body feeling sore from both making love and moving furniture but smiled as soon as he looked at Kageyama who was still sleeping soundly next to him looking all innocent and peaceful. He reached the black soft locks of his husband’s that covered one of his closed eyes to brush it away as he took in once again the amazing view. If yesterday was Kageyama basking from the sunset light, now it was him decorated by light emitted from the sunrise. His hands then went to Kageyama's neck where he traced the love bite he left last night gently as to not awake the other male.

“That's ticklish.” Kageyama said as he stirred slightly and with half lidded eyes looked at Tsukishima as he linked one of his hands with Tsukishima's hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss it.

“Mornin’ handsome” Tsukishima chuckled at the praise. Not that it was a rarity but he was just happy.

“Morning to you too good lookin’.” Kageyama yawned and stretched himself before sitting up. And oh, the light that was flowing on his sleeping face just now were shining all over his naked body and something clicked in Tsukishima. Before the blue-eyed male could even get up to go to the bathroom, he felt a hand on his wrist.

“Tobio, it’s too early. Please stay.” He lowered himself back to the bed to kiss the adorable pout off the blonde’s face and who was he to deny his husband’s request when he was being this gentle. And Tsukishima called _him_ King. It didn't have the sting it used to when the name was said by Tsukishima before as now it meant that Kageyama was the king of his life, the most important soul living on the planet and Kageyama was more than happy to accept the name.

“You know, I discovered a thing.” Kageyama hummed back to make Tsukishima continue his statement.

“I like it when the light from the sunset and the sunrise just bask all over you. The view is undeniable my favorite scene to be waking up to or to go back home to.” Kageyama laughed.

“So, do you wanna call a contractor to fix us a huge window on the wall at the living room so that the light can shine on me as you enter the house?”

“It means my lovely king, this is the perfect house because besides its perfect location, design, I get the most perfect view which I didn’t think could be topped but I was deemed wrong.” They both stared at each other fondly, just enjoying each other’s presence while it still lasts before the game season starts in two months and they both won’t be able to see each other as much. 

“We should call the designer and let them figure out what to do so we can have the whole day to ourselves. What do you say?”

“Hmm, I like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know, I didn't finish the multichapter fairytale prompt yet because I was moving yesterday and the wifi at my new place still got problems, this one has been sitting in my draft for a long time, that's why I can post it. I'll make it up as soon as possible.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this. 
> 
> Comments and feedback are very welcome.


End file.
